


Eternally Yours

by StrawhatsAndDelibirds



Series: Femslash February 2020 [20]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22877248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawhatsAndDelibirds/pseuds/StrawhatsAndDelibirds
Summary: You don't always get a say in your future. Sometimes that's not necessarily a bad thing.
Relationships: Catherine/Shamir Nevrand
Series: Femslash February 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620421
Kudos: 28





	Eternally Yours

Catherine decided long ago that getting knighted to be one of the Knights of Seiros would be the last big ceremony that she was going to be a part of. Unless they were throwing a banquet for her triumphing over something she didn’t want a part in any big celebration around her. 

There had been lots of things that she had once thought that had changed. Her thoughts of the future, her feelings towards her partner, and just in general the whole political landscape. There was still no going back to Charon territory, but today was something else she had never thought would ever happen. 

Even with everything that did change, weddings weren't something that Catherine really gave a shit about. Shamir wasn’t really one for ceremonies, so they were just gonna get the marriage certificate and sign it and get Seteth to approve of it or whatever. They had plenty of time to figure out how to do it, so there wasn’t really a rush. That form wasn’t going anywhere. 

But then Flayn caught wind, and a bunch of the former students were told about it, and now it was a big affair. The only good thing was that since they were responsible for all this wedding stuff, they were going to foot the bill. She had a funny feeling that most of this was more for the reception than it was the actual wedding, but it was what it was. Things had already spiraled out of control and it wasn’t going to be an asskissing event like most parties she’d been forced to attend. The kids could be trusted for one party. 

The past few months had been full of former students popping in to ask about details like flowers and food, but neither her nor Shamir had strong opinions on the matter. It meant that there were a lot of sures that lead to chaos in the ranks of the party planners. It was mean, but it was funny to watch. 

One of the details that they had dealt with separately, was what they were going to wear. They were two different days that the girls took them out dress shopping. They were all adults now, but Catherine knew them as kids. It would be weird to argue about the whole white dress thing, so she ended up trying on more dresses than she would’ve liked. Eventually they settled and let her pick out a nice tuxedo.

Besides, dresses weren’t really her style. Too many years of brown nosing at parties in dresses with the garter fastened too tight had ruined those for her forever. Her days of being a noble were long behind her, and she had no intention of looking back.

Without any incident that she was aware of, months passed until the day had arrived. It was early in the morning and she was about to head off to do some morning training before heading off to eat breakfast, when she saw someone turn the corner. 

It wasn’t too unusual, as she wasn’t the only one living here. There were tons of other knights in the living quarters that were usually up and about by this time. But their approach was what caught her off guard. 

There wasn’t much time before the gap was closed and she was clotheslined back into her room. The wind was knocked out of her, and she reached for Thunderbrand to strike back. Shamir was never going to let her live this down as it was. She didn’t want an added layer of mockery for being unable to protect herself in their very quarters. Catherine would have more to add, but Shamir made it very clear as to her thoughts on comments like the one she could shoot back. 

“You’re not gonna get out of makeup that easily!” Hilda retorted. She was ambushed by former students? Sure after the war she could hardly call them green, but at the same time there was no way Hilda should be able to sneak up on her. Catherine knew her grades. She deserved the mockery Shamir was going to give her. 

She was flanked from either side by Annette and Mercedes. She would allow it. They were using pinsir moves. While she wished she had seen more of this in the war, Catherine couldn’t help but respect it. Besides, if she had been more aware of the date, maybe she would’ve been better prepared for all this.

The next little while was a blur. A flurry of powder, prodding, and hair pulling, and she was finally free. She caught a glimpse of her reflection in a mirror on her desk. For how stiff her face felt, she surprisingly didn’t look like a clown. She looked maybe a little too fem for her taste, but she did look good.

“Now get dressed, Lorenz will be by soon to help you get your tie perfect!” Hilda instructed, as she and the other girls left. 

The door closed behind them, and Catherine got dressed. She was an adult, and while she wasn’t one for formal wear, she still knew how to tie a tie. Though the thought of finally being divorced enough from her past life made her happy. Especially seeing as her new life was going to be made official. 

She had been with Shamir for a long time now, but now it felt different. Something more final to it, and it made her so giddy. But she couldn’t let herself get all emotional about this. Goddess knew how long her makeup took and what they were going to do to her if she messed it up. She’d be forgiven if she at least waited until she saw her. Catherine couldn’t even fathom what she was going to look like. 

Her musings were cut short as there was a knock at the door. 

“Catherine, I hope I’ve given you enough time to dress. I’ve come to help with the finishing touches to your look.” She completely forgot about the kid. She was as ready as she was ever going to be, so she might as well let him lead her to wherever the ceremony was going to be. She’d open the door, but keep her arm in the frame to block him from coming in. She had had enough people in her room for now. 

“Don’t worry, I’ve got it covered. So where’re we off to now?” Probably the cathedral, but it was nice out so it could be outdoors. Could be oddly romantic if they were married on the training ground. 

“Not so fast. Your look isn’t complete yet.” Lorenz announced, before taking one of the flowers he had and placed it in her breast pocket. She had heard rumors about how he was in school, but seeing as he was now with the King of Almyra, he probably knew better than to have any actual intention behind it. “There, your look is now complete.” 

She stared at the affixed flowers. Sunflowers… The kids did their research, she’d give them that. She knew something looked more off than normal on flower boy. 

“Now, if you’d be so kind as to follow me.” Lorenz bowed, before heading off. It was weird, they had no intention to have a ceremony. But now that it was about to happen, the very thought of it made her heart race. Who would’ve thought Thunderbrand Catherine to be a lovestruck school girl. 

She was handed off to Alois, who before the damn ceremony was holding back tears. If that damn bastard was going to cry, she was too. So he had better keep it together until she saw Shamir. 

“I’m just so happy you two decided to have a ceremony. You look beautiful.” Alois said in a choked whisper as he walked her down the aisle. Damn bastard didn’t even know they didn’t have much say in the matter. 

She couldn't say anything back. Even a word and she risked everything falling apart. How she was going to be able to say any of this was beyond her. At the very least she knew that she could kick every ass in this room so they had better not try anything. 

Just like the moment in her room, the realization hit her the moment she was standing up there. There were a bunch of her fellow knights up there with her, but her brain couldn’t focus on any of them. Even Seteth who was right there with her waiting to make this official didn’t feel real at all. Like she’d wake up and this would all disappear. And that was a little horrifying. It wouldn’t change anything about their dynamic, but still the idea absolutely repulsed her. 

And the big moment came, when the music started playing and the doors opened and she saw her. Catherine had been expecting a suit, but Shamir entered in the most beautiful dress she had ever seen. It wasn’t bold, or attention getting. It looked like it could be easily maneuvered in if need be, and Catherine knew that there was no way they could talk her out of having a knife hidden on her somewhere. It was Shamir in every way, and she loved it. And as she got closer, she could see every one of her best features popping just a little more than they usually do. 

And Catherine got to marry her. It was an incredible feeling. 

She stood across from her now, and it was like Catherine’s heart stopped. Or maybe it was beating too hard to notice it anymore. Either way, she was completely entranced with how Shamir looked. 

“I do.” Shamir said. Catherine had been so absorbed in how beautiful she was, that she missed so much of the ceremony. Luckily there wasn’t a quiz, and there was nothing that could be done now. They were basically married now. Shamir was going to be her beautiful wife. Her partner for the rest of her life. 

“And do you-” 

“I do!” She didn’t need to hear the rest. She’d devote the rest of her life to her as she did Lady Rhea. She’d tear the country apart if need be for her. Til her dying breath she’d be enterally loyal. 

“By the power vested in me by Saint Seiros, I now proclaim you Wife and Wife. You may-” 

She didn’t need to hear the rest of it. She’d kiss her make it official. Despite having done this before, this kiss felt sweeter than all the rest of them. Maybe because this one was a little bit of bragging about how she got to marry her and the rest of them couldn’t.

A partner for eternity, and now it truly began.


End file.
